Final Fantasy VII: The Unimplodulating Trilogy
by chibi-kamehameha
Summary: First Part of my trilogy which is strange o__O..first fan fic so be nice and put down those fluffy mallets (Surprisingly this has a decent plot, or does it o__O)


Final Fantasy VII: The Unimplodulating Trilogy: Episode One, Enter the frinklefrockle  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and stuff that are in this thingy are not mine...actually screw it, THEY ARE THE MARSHMELLOWS CREATIONS!, MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA o__O  
  
Northern Crater  
  
*Cloud is decending through the tunnel towards Sephiroth*  
  
Cloud: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, FASTER PIGGY!!!!!!  
  
Pig: I'm going as fast as I can sheesh  
  
Cloud: Tis a lovley day for cricket yah ^__^  
  
Pig: o__O...I didn't hear that *eye twitches*  
  
Cloud: You didn;t...aw  
  
*Cloud and Pig exit the tunnel and see sephiroth dressed up like a 70's disco star*  
  
Sephiroth: Whats this I'm feeling, I have the urge to BOOGIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Barret, Tifa, Vincent, Yuffie, Red, Rufus, Elena Reno, Rude, Tseng (he came back o__O) Aeris, Cait Sith, Shera and Cid appear in the back ground and start the boogie as disco lights appear*  
  
Cloud: YAY..PARTY!!!!  
  
Pig: O__O!!!!!!..I think i need therepy  
  
Cloud: Mmmmmmmm therepy *drools*  
  
Sephiroth: Hey Cloud, wassup, time to get down wit it  
  
Cloud: YEAH!!!!! *starts the dance by slashes Seph with Ultima Weapon, causing him to die*  
  
Sephiroth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!...Ah, I'll get over it  
  
*Sephiroth explodes and a wierd portal thingomajig appears*  
  
*Rude,Elena,Reno,Rufus,Shera,Tseng dissapear, leaving only our heros ^__^*  
  
Barret: Whoa, whats wit that foo'  
  
Tifa: Seems to be a thing  
  
Everyone: O__O!!!! WHOA!!!!..A thing  
  
Yuffie: *Takes picture*  
  
Aeris: Lets jump in  
  
*everyone jumps into the portal and are shot hight into the sky, where they can see Meteor distroying the planet*  
  
Vincent: Whoops, we forgot about that little detail.  
  
Red: *faints*  
  
*The grounp enter a giant portal in space and fly through to the other end which is almost exactly like there home world except that there is a giant castle on-top of the northern crater*  
  
Tifa: Whats that?  
  
Cloud: BACON!!!!!!!  
  
Yuffie: No,no,no..its a canadian sponge  
  
Cid: o__O, What the hell  
  
Cait Sith: We are heading right for it  
  
Cloud: *falls towards castle* GERONIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....is that how its spelt  
  
SPLAT!!!!!!  
  
Tifa: Cloud, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Barret: Daym chain smokin foo'  
  
Red: Look we are heading towards Midgar, except now it looks like a giant burrito  
  
Yuffie: Damn burrito-midgar  
  
Aeris: This place is wierd  
  
Barret: Whats going on!!!  
  
Everyone: Huh!  
  
Barret: MY BRAIN IS BEING TAKEN OVER BY A EVIL HINDU TURKEY GOD  
  
Everyone: Oh shit  
  
Barret: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE X__X  
  
Castle Enterence  
  
Cloud: *rubbing temples* Where am i? *looks up at tower* Kefka Inc...sounds cool  
  
*Cloud walks into the castle, unknown to him that a evil person was watching him..so evil it was.......evil)  
  
Kefka: Heeheeheehee, he is walking right into my trap  
  
Gaurd: What shall I do with him  
  
Kefka: Lock him in a dungeon with only a SNES and Final Fantasy Mystic Quest  
  
Gaurd: *shudders at though* Sometimes you can be to cruel  
  
Kefka: Ypu go now, meeee gotta finish Bust a movie actor, HAHAHAHAHAH..Take that Brad Pitt, you can't dance for jack, HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE  
  
Gaurd: o__O *exits*  
  
Midgar: Sector 485634753495873458  
  
Tifa: Were are we  
  
Aeris: Look up about 5 lines  
  
Tifa: Hmm...*looks up* Midgar: Sector 485634753495873458...okay?  
  
Barret: *running around room* NEED BROWN PILLOW CHICKENS *explodes*  
  
Vincent: Well you don't see that everyday.  
  
Red: Yes you do  
  
Vincent: *mumbling* exnay on the everdaynay  
  
Red: O__o  
  
Aeris: Well, I guess we better go save Cloud  
  
*evetyone leaves, completly forgeting the fact that Barret just exploded*  
  
Kefka Inc Castle  
  
Cloud: AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WIL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Window: Um, yes I love you too  
  
*Cloud and Window start making out*  
  
Gaurd: *barging in* HOLD IT RIGHT THER...Oh my GOD!!!!!!!! *throws up*...........thats sick  
  
*Gaurd runs out of room screaming*  
  
Cloud: Hmm...he dropped a sponge  
  
Window: Um, thats a copy of FF: MQ  
  
Cloud: oh...YAY!!!!!!! *goes and plays*  
  
Windows: Sick freak *jumps back into window frame*  
  
Midgar  
  
Tifa: A dead end?  
  
Aeris: No duh, biathc  
  
Tifa: biathc?  
  
Aeris: Damn spelling  
  
Voice: ATTENTION ALL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuffie: Its Spider man  
  
Voice: YUP ^__^  
  
Tifa: o__O..strange  
  
Aeris: Why did you tell us that?  
  
Voice: Because..........BYE *runs away*  
  
Vincent: So much for the explanation  
  
  
  
======== ================ =============== =============== ===========  
  
EnD oF dAy One ^-^  
  
NOW THIS IS IMPORTANT  
  
Every week, a character will be voted out by you...yes him..I mean you, untill only one person can save Cloud ^__^  
  
Every reader must vote *wink wink nudge nudge* ^__^  
  
If you vote 5 time in a row and each character you voted for gets voted out on that week, you may add a character into the story..or you can add yourself  
  
^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
End comunication  
  
(Back in 4 replies..or more, whenever Moday comes ^__^) 


End file.
